onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. 9
| rname = Misutā Nain | first = Chapter 103; Episode 62 | affiliation = Baroque Works (former) | alias = Mr. 9 | occupation = Baroque Works Frontier Agent (former); Bounty Hunter | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | Odex eva = Brian Zimmerman | 4kids eva = Michael Sinterniklaas | Funi eva = Chris Patton }} Mr. 9 is a bounty hunter and Miss Wednesday's former assigned partner during her infiltration of Baroque Works. He is one of the main antagonists of the Reverse Mountain Arc. Appearance .]] Mr. 9 is a young man who wears a golden crown on top of his red hair and has his agent number written on his cheeks. He wears a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled red scarf. His attire makes him look like a prince or a king, but he isn't. After two years, his hair is much longer, and he has grown a bit of a mustache. He wears a different, longer scarf and has erased his agent numbers. His clothes also look different, lacking the lace that trimmed the collar and sleeves. His crown is the same, though. Personality His favorite phrase is "Bye bye, baby;" these were his last words to Miss Wednesday before he attempted to hold off Mr. 5 so she could escape. Unlike Officer Agents, who seem to believe that friendship is a sign of weakness, Mr. 9 is shown to highly value friendship and loyalty, as shown when he fought for Vivi's sake. Abilities and Powers Mr. 9 was skilled enough to become a Frontier Agent. He uses his metal bats in conjunction with his acrobatic skills to deal damage to foes. His body is quite flexible, as he is able to perform several acrobatic jumps and cartwheels. Despite this, he is a weak foe; his acrobatics being useless against Officer Agents such as Mr. 5, and he is clumsy enough to fall off a building unprovoked while fighting Zoro. Weapons Mr. 9 wields two steel bats and uses them in conjunction with his "acro''bat''ics". With the momentum generated from his gymnastic feats, they can be quite powerful. He also hides steel ropes within the bats, allowing to subdue foes as shown in his fight against Zoro. However, this technique was used against him, causing his defeat. He also used a bazooka during the Reverse Mountain Arc and was seen wielding a pistol when first introduced. Attacks * : A pair of steel bats which, when coupled with his acrobatics, create a powerful close-combat attack. * : His other attack, which uses the steel rope inside the bats to bind the opponent. This attack had little effect on Roronoa Zoro and Mr. 5. In the anime, the rope was replaced with chain. History Whiskey Peak Arc He and Vivi (known as Miss Wednesday at the time) met the Straw Hat Pirates during the Reverse Mountain Arc while trying to kill Laboon in order to bring the whale meat to Whiskey Peak as food for the town. The Straw Hats gave them a ride when they accidentally lost their Log Pose. After Vivi's identity was exposed by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, Mr. 9 tried to hold them off to allow her to escape, as he had grown fond of Vivi during their time together. He declared that they were still partners, effectively placing his loyalty to her above his loyalty to Baroque Works. Mr. 5 was irritated by this and finished him off with a Nose Cannon attack that knocked Mr. 9 into a river. Two Years Later Mr. 9 is shown two years later alive and well, still living in Whiskey Peak. He and Miss Monday have apparently married and had a child, and he is seen playing with the infant by throwing them in the air with his baseball bats. Major Battles *Mr. 9 vs. Roronoa Zoro *Mr. 9 vs. Mr. 5 Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *Grand Line Dream Adventure Log *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *Legend of the Rainbow Island *One Piece: Treasure Wars Trivia * In a character poll, Mr. 9 is currently ranked the 122nd most popular character in One Piece. * The Mr. 9 pair has a "performing" theme with dancing and acrobatics. References Site Navigation fr:Mr. 9 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Baroque Works Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Twin Capes Characters Category:Whiskey Peak Characters Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists